Many devices are available for automatically dispensing mastic or adhesive coated tape for application to wall forming panel joints, ceiling or corner joints. Most of these devices are not effective and some will not even work. Others are relatively complicated, ineffective and difficult to clean as result of being formed by a plurality of interengaging or moving parts and therefore are relatively expensive.